A Anime Christmas
by saymoney22
Summary: Santa has been Kidnapped! by the most vile villians... Orochimaru, Aizen, and Naraku. so its up to six heros to save the day. now they will met some quirky characters, find out things they didnt want to k now, and have a visit from the ghost of Christmas past. so read this rather funny christmas tale and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


They all looked at each other, before looking back at the strange beckoning light.

"Your probably wondering why your here"

"well duh! Why you bring me here with this teme?!" Naruto asked crossing his arms, Sasuke glared.

"Well its simple actually, I need you six to save Christmas."

Kagome blinked "umm how? And how is Christmas in danger?"

"Santa has been captured, by Aizen, Orochimaru, and Naraku. And now trying to turn him evil"

Inuyasha laughed "your joking right? Santa isn't real" the being sighed,

"look, the guy is real as demons, ninja's and freaking soul collectors..." There was silence for a second

"exactly anyways your going to the north pole. Watch out for certain enemies, or random portals that will send on a different mission and won't let you out till you fix that problem. Also the ghoust of Christmas present future and past are around... be afraid of the future one he's like death or something. But anyways have fun" the light disappeared and with a shimmer they were suddenly in a barren land.

It snowed hard, with thrashing wind.

"You could've at least gave us some warm clothes!" Ichigo shouted.

Suddenly a swirl of magic and each person had warmer weather appropriate clothes laid in front of them. After everyone was dressed they all looked at each other. Ichigo spoke first "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, this is my fiancé, Orhime Inou" Orhime smiled, waving "hello".

Next was Sasuke "I'm Sasuke Uchia, that dobe there is my boyfriend Naruto Uzamaki" said male growled "I am not! I told you no!" The male shrugged "it sounded like yes, yes, yessss last night" Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Anyways I'm Inuyasha and that's Kagome" she smiled, "nice to meet you".

"Now before we do anything, is every ready for any fight here?" Ichigo asked.

"No duh, ninjas here, were ready in our sleep" Naruto chuckled.

"I have my bow and arrows and I can heal anyone" "I can too!" Orihime said.

"Now what direction to go" Sasuke said, tapping his chin. Suddenly a swirl of blue magic and there stood a rather tiny small woman. She wore a pretty blue sparkle dress and had blue fairy looking wings. She looked as big as a thumb.

"Let me point you in the right direction" she said smiling.

"Who are you?"

"Oh the tooth fairy my dear. Where do you think all the magical creatures stay?" Orihime blinked, and smiled.

"I knew it! See Ichigo I told you they were real!" The fairy giggled, "of course Orihime now watch this. I'm not as good as the fairy god mother, aka my mom. But I can at least clear this snow" with a wave of her wand it cleared, showing a large city with lights straight ahead but rather small. "Also..." she whistled, and in came a real sleigh with dogs.

"There we go, have fun" with that she disappeared. "Well that's one believer" Sasuke grunted, climbing into the sleigh, soon followed by the others.

It had been around a hour, and the city didn't look to be getting any closer. Kagome shivered a little and Inuyasha sighed, pulling her closer. "I wish I had some hot CoCo" suddenly the dogs came to a halt, and in front of them stood a stand, that read 'Free Hot Chocolate'. Kagome blinked, getting up.

"Kagome, you don't where that came from!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I don't care where its here now!" She grabbed a cup, breathing in the aroma. Her eyes widen "n.. no it can't be" she took a sip of it, before biting her lip. A tear ran down her cheek and Inuyasha rushed to her side. "Kagome what's wrong" she looked up at him, a smile and tears in her eyes.

"My father, he always made such good hot chocolate but it was different from the rest. It had a hint of mint and honey in it. And something else... Inuyasha... this is real" he sighed, pulling her back to the sliegh while also balancing a tray of hot cocoa.

"Hey Kagome... why were you crying earlier?" Orihime asked, sipping the Cocoa. "Oh... its just I miss my father. I remember when I was little I use to write Santa all the time to bring him back... I guess he can't even bring back the dead."

Orihime nodded "yea I guess your right... so you and Inuyasha are you two..."

"oh no... no we're not..." she peaked over to the sleeping dog, a little sad.

"But you love him right?"

"Orihime..." Ichigo said, she smiled "yes?"

"Don't pry. Love happens when it wants on its time. Just give cupid a minute" she blinked,

"your telling me you believe in cupid but you don't believe in Santa?"

He shifted a little "well yea. Cupid is exactly what these two need" he pointed to Inuyasha and Naruto. "Did someone call for me?" Suddenly a male appeared floating above them. He wore a pink suite with a black tie. He carried a bow, with heart shaped arrows.

"Oh no, no." Naruto said holding up his hand.

"Yes.. look cupid I've been believing in you since I was little. I mean who else could get my mother to love my idiot of a father."

He smirked, "well yea that was me, orders from the big man upstairs. Anyways what seems to be the problem?"

Ichigo sat up, "look its obvious that doggy boy here loves Kagome. And its obvious Naruto loves Sasuke so help me out here by helping them."

Cupid pulled out a list, "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome... ah here we go. Smart, beautiful and her true love is... oh well we have a problem here"

"what? What's the problem?" Kagome asked,

"uhhh your true love isn't Inuyasha" her eyes widen...

"what?! That can't be right! If its not him then who is it?"

He sighed "its a rule thing, I can't tell you as for you..." he pointed to Naruto, going down the list

"ah your true love is in fact Sasuke Uchia. So advise you to get your act together before valentines day when the big man upstairs gives me the order to push certain couples together" and with that he left in a swirl of pink magic.

"Kagome I'm really sorry" Ichigo said. "No its ok. I knew for awhile now that me and him aren't meant to be, so I'm glad this happened"

The place seemed to be getting closer, and the group was quit, maybe because they all fell asleep. They didn't notice the person watching over them.

Kagome

_**A little girl with short black hair stared at the presents. "Go ahead honey open it" a male said from behind. Her doe brown eyes turned to him "its from me" she grabbed the gift, and threw it at the male. "Your not my daddy! You can never replace him! Never!" She ran to her room, slamming the door. Tears streamed down her eyes, as she hugged her pillow. It was the first christmas without her father. And little Kagome was having a hard time adjusting. That was when she began hating Christmas more then any holiday around.**_

Inuyasha

_**He was cold, hungry, and sad. A 10 year old Inuyasha looked around the village, trying to scrape or steal a piece of food."shoo!" A villager said angrily, waving a broom. He ran, not wanting to get another beating. It was Christmas eve, and he felt like fainting. When he feel, he saw a pair of shoes in front of him. Looking up, he realized it was his older brother. The male looked to the side, he looked the same way. His eyes widen at the basket of food. "Sesshomaru you..." when he looked back, his brother was gone. This one Christmas is what kept Inuyasha hoping for a family.**_

Orihime.

_**She was 13 and tried to ignore the males that followed her. They really terriefied her, and she just wanted to get home! As she turned down the ally, one of the males grabbed her. "Let go of me!" She shouted, but he covered her mouth. "Come on sweet cheeks I just want to see your tits this christmas." He began yanking at her shirt, and she blinked back the tears as thrased around. Suddenly he was kicked off her, and there stood Ichigo. He shook his head from snow, and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He said pulling her along. She followed him, all the way to his house. That's when Orihime believed that Christmas, might just be full of magic.**_

Ichigo

_**Ichigo stared at the picture. It was late at night, 12 am and christmas day. The picture he stared at was one of his mom. He grabbed the knife, and stabbed it. Over and over, slashing at it while screaming. Suddenly he somehow cut his hand, and was suddenly put on the table. Watery eyes, looked into his fathers. "Dad I'm..." he shook his head, wrapping his sons hand. "Everyone has to heal Ichigo. Your sisters cried it out, I keep myself busy with work... this your way of healing..." after his hand was wrapped, he wrapped his arms around his father. "I hate that picture... it reminds me of her too much" his father pulled back, looking his son in the eyes. "That picture, is the last piece of her we have Ichigo..." Ichigo looked at the picture. "Dad..." "yea?" "Can... can we fix it?" He smiled "its Christmas! Anything can happen." That was the Christmas Ichigo embrassed his mothers death.**_

Naruto

_**Naruto stared blankly at nothing. He sat by a building, hidden in the shadows. Another Christmas alone, he growled slightly. He hated this holiday, because he had no one. Suddenly some people came walking down the alley. "Is that him?" The female whispered. "Yea it is... hey kid!" The male shouted. He ignored him. Bad idea. He was kicked hard in the side, and grunted. "Merry Christmas" he felt something wet hit his face. It was spit, as the male and female walked away. He hated Christmas even more.**_

Sasuke

_**He laid there looking at the tree. Honestly. His parents where gone his family was gone how in hell was he getting something almost every christmas! It had been hours now, and he was starting to get sleepy. The little boy curled up into the couch, vision starting to blurr. A flash of red and black past by him and he sat up quickly. But was two late. It was gone and again a present was under the tree. He growled, crossing his arms. "Damn it!" He never noticed he was being watched by a male that looked kind of like him. "I really wish he would watch his tongue" Itachi said, walking quietly and swiftly out the house. Sasuke crawled to the present. But stop. "Not yet. Tomorrow" this is what gave him hope for Christmas. Someone always gave him something.**_

All occupants woke up drowsily to realize they were right in front of the city now.

"What happen?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We must've got visited by that Ghoust of the past... fucking asshole" Inuyasha grunted.

"Why is that?" Orihime asked.

"Maybe because some of us hate Christmas." Naruto said, getting out of the sleigh.

"Come on dobe it can't be that bad." Sasuke said putting his arm around the male, he pushed it off.

"It is! I was beat almost every Christmas" he was suddenly spun around "when was the last time that happened Naruto?"

"Well I'm 21 now so not since... not since we met" He nodded.

"And what else been happening?" He paused "… a present. I find one two maybe even three every year... wait Sasuke... have you been protecting me?"

"Protecting? Nah just helping you dobe." Naruto looked at him before jumping in his arms and kissing him hard. The male easily caught him, kissing him back.

"I love you! Oh Sasuke its real I actually love you!"

"Ok so we are in this brightly holiday lit city. I've seen Leprechaun inn. The Easter Bunny house. Even Jack-O-Lantern groove. No Saint Nick, not even the fairy god mother which would probably help right now" Ichigo said. Suddenly he felt something pull at his sleeve, looking down he blinked.

"Nel?" She smiled "Ichigo! I'm a elf now, and I'm your guide come on Ichigo!"

"I never gave you permission to be a elf!" He said, as she dragged him.

"Who's Nel?" Kagome asked Orihime.

"Nel is me and Ichigo's adoptive daughter. She visits when she can and... I sort of gave her permission to become a elf"

"Ok then... when did Santa get so cool?" Sasuke said as they passed a all black motorcycle that held a little carrier and a bag of presents.

"Oh Santa just got that from Jack Frost, he said he need to get a... up glade."

"Upgrade sweety" Orihime corrected.

"Now the bad guys are in there and they have Santa hostage Ichigo! You have to save him!"

Once they kicked down the door they were shocked.

"I want presents, and a wish to take over the world I am on a tight schedule!" Naraku was Shaking Santa Claus.

"Naraku have you lost your mind?!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling out his sword.

Orochimaru was currently brushing a very scared Rudolph. "I wonder how I can get the power from your nose into my body" "what the hell snake? Don't you have enough issues?" Naruto said.

Also, Aizen was cornering some elves. "So, either you work for me, or you die... horribly" "damn it Aizen you failed once why try again?"

The girls couldn't believe it! On Christmas eve, they were acting like idiots I mean where was the cheers? The smiles? And the happiness? "STOP!" Kagome yelled, steppi9ng forward. "whats wrong with you guys? Don't you have a least a little conscious or sanity maybe?" She asked. Orihime sighed "come on guys I mean im sure your underlings are enjoying Christmas as we speak!" with a shimmer of light a screen appeared.

_**Ulqiorra was looking around suspiciously. The most emotionless arrancar alive was looking rather nervous and excited. "hey Grimmjow" he shook his friend awake who groaned. "what now?" the male glared "you know what idiot now get up!" the male sighed, sitting up. "did you at least wake the others?" Ulqiorra nodded. The two left the males room and walked down the hall. Turning left a room was light up with different colored lights and a rather tall decorated tree. All the arrancars, except number one sat at a table, a large cake in the center. "so where's the birthday boy? Also did everyone give someone a present? And get a present for said birthday boy?" they all showed a present and smiled. "good now…" "why the hell am I awake at 11?" Starkk said, rubbing his eyes. "Happy birthday! And Merry Christmas Starkk!" everyone yelled. The male was rather shocked. "you guys all remembered?" Grimmjow wrapped his arm around the males shoulder "well of course you idiot, and just to be clear your bday is still a hour away so don't get needy" premiero espada smirked "oh shut up… and lets get this party started"**_

Aizen sighed, "I forgot…. Wow." "even I knew it was that guys birthday" Ichigo said, putting away his weapon. "ummm look. Its Christmas and my first son and child's birthday. So im calling it quits" Opening and Garnata he stepped in before disappearing.

"and what about you Naraku? Do you even know what Kagura and Kanna are doing? Did you even get them a present?" he immediately dropped Santa, who fell with a hefty Ho, Ho, Hoooo. He paced for a second before picking the male up, dusting off his shoulders. "ya know your that bad of a guy and I looovvveeee Christmas but umm…. You wouldn't happen to have a present for my little girls would you?" Santa glared before sighing. He looked in the big red bag behind him and pulled out two gifts, one with Kagura's name the other with Kanna's. Naraku took the presents, say a small thank you. "orochimaru your on your own now." Before disappearing in a cloud of miasma.

"so Orochimaru do you give up?" Naruto said, tapping his foot. Said male growled, dropping Rudolph. The male glared, before leaving before Sasuke sighed. "they still think of you" he stopped, turning to the male. "Lady Tsunada and Jirhya always buy a present for you every Christmas… just in case you come back. Even if its just for the holidays." Orochimaru left, a little happier. Everyone sighed, relieved. "now Santa I think you should get going" Orihime said smiling. "thank you all, and you all will receive a present this year." With that every thing got rather bright, and everyone was sent home to their families. To spend a merry Christmas with loves ones.

THE END


End file.
